Their Baby and Their Wedding
by xoBlack.Roses
Summary: RE-UPLOADING. ORIGINALLY CALLED BABIES AND WEDDINGS. Drew is finally going to put his life on the right track. He moves out of Fiona's condo and back home. He's engaged to Bianca and feels that everything is starting to go right. What happens when his ex confronts him to tell him she's pregnant with his child?


**AN/ Okay, so the first story I'm going to rewrite is **_**Babies and Weddings**_**. Now, I'm calling it **_**Their Baby and Their Wedding**_**. My updating schedule will be according to when I'm available. I have ACTs coming up soon so I'll have to study, but before I do… I decided to leave you all with a chapter today and possibly tomorrow.**

**Katie is talking to Jake, but they're not exactly dating at the moment. She is close friends with Clare, Eli, and Adam somewhat. She and Drew of course did date, which I'll get into details about in the story. Bianca is engaged to Drew. Okay, on to the story. **

**Rated: T**

**Read, review and ENJOY!**

**(DREW)**

Drew sighed happily as he looked around at his surroundings. It was good to be back home! He had decided that it was time for him to leave Fiona's condo and come back to get his life on the right track; not only for his sake, but for Bianca's too. They were going to get married after Bianca's graduation since Drew was getting held back. They agreed that Bianca was going to go into university as Mrs. Bianca Torres.

It was an early Saturday morning and Drew had decided to play Call of Duty with Adam. He grinned to himself; this was just like old times. Although Drew wasn't away that long, he still missed waking up early to play video games with his younger brother and Dallas, who was at hockey practice. He had missed all of the taunting names they called each other and all of the silly bets they usually made.

Adam stopped the game to check his phone. He groaned and stood up, thrusting his phone into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Drew questioned, "Girlfriend troubles?"

"Nah, I have to go. I completely forgot that I have to meet Katie at the library."

Drew glowered at Adam in confusion. He shifted in his seat so he could turn to face Adam. Adam gave his brother a puzzle look before picking up his book bag and draping it over his shoulder.

"Why are you giving me that funny look?" he asks slowly.

"You're talking to Katie? S—Since when?"

Adam sighs and takes out his phone. He sends a quick text before placing it back in his pocket and folding his arms across his chest.

Drew wanted to know why his brother was hanging out with his ex. He hadn't talk to Katie in two weeks, which was the same time he took her virginity. She happily clung to him, but this wasn't what he wanted. He had wanted Bianca. He was drunk and caught up in lust. When he woke up, he regretted it.

"Drew," Adam says calmly, "You know I like Becky. Besides, Katie is sort of with Jake now. She and I are just two friends working on a project. Why do you care, anyways? You're engaged to Bianca."

"I don't care," Drew utters abruptly.

Adam walks away from Drew and goes up the steps. Drew sighs heavily and sets his controller on the glass table. He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He does care. He had wounded the girl who adored the ground he walked on.

The last time he had seen Katie was at school. She showed the video of him drunk at a party and humiliated him in front of the whole school. She almost sabotaged him and Bianca's relationship. Ever since that day, he's been avoiding her. He didn't want to have anything to do with her.

Soft footsteps came down the steps, triggering Drew to turn around. His heart missed a beat when he saw the most stunning woman in front of him. A blush crept upon Bianca's face as she caught her fiancé staring at her. He hoisted himself off the couch and walked over to her. He twirled her in a complete circle before dipping her and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Afterwards, he placed her back on her feet.

"Whoa," she giggled, "Someone's a little happy to see me."

"I'm just happy that I have a beautiful fiancé who's helping me get my life back on track."

Bianca blushed, again as Drew wrapped his arms around her waist. He crushed his lips on hers while she ran her fingers through his hair, smiling into the kiss.

They weren't perfect and it took a lot for them to get to where they were. Their love was unbreakable. No one could tear them apart. Drew was happy that he had Bianca. She encouraged him get back into his house and go back to Degrassi.

He had just moved out of Fiona's condo on Friday. The day he moved back home, Audra made him quit his job and they enrolled him back into Degrassi. Thus upcoming Monday he'll be starting his first day back at school. He will miss having his own independence, but he needed to get his life together for him and his future wife.

"How did I get so lucky?" Drew whispered between their lips.

"Aw, Drew. I love you."

"I love you, too. I will always love you my future Mrs. Bianca Torres."

Just as they leaned in to kiss, again they were interrupted by Audra clearing her throat. The couple pulled apart and began to blush nervously.

Audra strutted calmly down the steps, eyeing Drew and Bianca. She stopped in front of the couple and folded her arms firmly across her chest. A smirk molded on her face as she observed the two.

"I was coming down here to make sure you were alright, but I can see Bianca's here to keep you some company. Hello Bianca, dear, it's nice to see you."

Bianca smiled and raked her fingers through her straight hair. "Hello, Audra. I was just—um—stopping by before I go to The Dot. I'll catch you later, Drew."

"Bye Bee."

Bianca grinned and walked outside using the basement door. Drew gazed at her until she was completely out his sight. He turned his attention to his mother who had her eyebrows slightly arched. She gave her son a soft glare.

"You're lucky that I actually like Bianca, or you'd be in trouble for having company over without me knowing."

Drew sighed of relief and slumped back on the couch. He raked his fingers through his hair and smirked. "Thanks mom."

"It's so good to have you back home, Drew," she confessed before walking up the steps.

**(KATIE)**

Katie and Adam were sitting inside of the library, working on their assignment. She had to admit, she was having a great time with Adam. It's been a while since they've hung out. After that incident she pulled on Drew, Adam started to distance himself from her even though he said he hadn't.

"OK, your paper is good. I looked over it a few times and I saw that you've made a few grammar mistakes. Also, you have a few run-on sentences and had some unnecessary details. I circled the grammar mistakes, highlighted the run-on's and underlined the unnecessary details," Katie explains.

"Geez," Adam sighs, "I actually though I was going to have an A plus."

"If you turn it in with the mistakes, the most you can earn is a B minus or a solid C."

"Well, yours is actually good except you went off topic in the second paragraph. You went from talking about the author's career to talking about what the author does for fun. I think the readers would get confused about that."

Katie scoffed and folded her arms. "I thought it was pretty exciting," she said defensively.

"Who are you trying to impress: you or the readers?"

"The readers," she mumbles.

Adam hands Katie back her papers with a grin on his face. "Then, I suggest you change it."

Katie felt her stomach turn. All of a sudden, she felt nauseous. She stood up swiftly, knowing her chair over. She clamped her hands over her mouth and ran to the nearest trashcan. Getting down on all fours, she hurled into the trashcan. She felt someone pulling her hair back and rubbing soothing circles over her back. She knew that it was Adam. Katie let out a loud groan before vomiting, again. When she was finally done, she slowly stood up and wiped her mouth.

Katie turns around to see Adam and just about the few people in the library were looking at her cautiously. Her face reddens with embarrassment. She looks over at Adam and notices that he's carrying her book bag in his hands.

"Here," he says sweetly as he hands her the bag, "I figured we can cut this hangout short since you're not feeling well."

"Thank you, Adam. I don't know what came over me," she says softly, grabbing her bag from Adam's hand.

"No problem. Call me when you're feeling better, but make sure it's not too late. I want us to finish this so I can get my A."

Katie chuckles softly as she and Adam walks out of the library. She gives Adam a quick hug as they part. She walks slowly to The Dot, suddenly wanting a burger and fries on the die. She walks into The Dot and takes a seat at a vacant table.

She waits patiently for a waiter to take her order. Katie sighs—feeling a little awkward and heartbroken. She realizes that she was sitting at the exact table where Drew had broken up with her. It had brought back sad memories.

_Why was she sitting here thinking of Drew?_ She hadn't thought of him in about two weeks, which was when they broke up. She should be happy now; both of them had moved on. He was happy with that…_whore_ and she was talking to Jake. The two of them decided to take things slow since she and Drew had just broken up. They did kiss and hold hands, but they didn't claim a title.

"Hello," the waiter says, "I'm Chuck and I'll be serving you, today. What would you like?"

"Um, a burger: with extra pickles, no onions, light ketchup and a side of large fries."

"And to drink?"

"Diet coke."

Chuck nods as he jots down the order before walking away. Katie sighs and cocks her head to the side. She looked around and saw couples. Everyone was holding hands with their boyfriend or girlfriend. They were being lovey-dovey and it was quite sickening. She suddenly wished that Jake wasn't out with his family now.

"Katie?" a voice calls out.

Katie turns around to see Clare standing there with Eli next to her. The two of them were holding hands, just like every couple that was in her. She scrunches up her face, wondering why Clare was with Eli instead of having dinner with her family.

"I—I thought you were having a family dinner," Katie says sadly.

_Had Jake lied to her?_

"We were, but my mom and Glen decided they wanted it to be the two of them. You look kind of pale—and sick—is everything alright?"

"I vomited in the library earlier today and I've been feeling nauseous all morning. I guess I'm just coming down with something."

"You should be at home resting," Eli says worriedly.

"I'll be fine," she says sadly.

Eli and Clare pester her for a few more minutes before going to sit at another table. Katie's food comes right afterwards. Her eyes widens and her mouth waters. The delicious aroma of the food makes her stomach rumble. Katie smiles as Chuck places her food on the table. When he walks away, she begins to devour her food.

"This is so damn good," she says to herself.

After she polishes off her food, she orders a strawberry milkshake with a slice of cheesecake. When that arrives, she scoffs down her cheesecake and drowns her mouth with the milkshake.

Katie felt like she was in heaven! This was such a delightful treat for her. When she polishes off her plate and glass of milkshake, she looks up, not realizing she has an audience. Clare and Eli were staring at her worriedly.

"Are you okay, Kate?" Clare asks anxiously.

"Yeah, I'm just—"Katie's voice trails off as she feels a rush of nausea come over her. Before she could get up, she leans over and vomits over Eli's shoes.

"DAMN IT!" Eli yells.

"Eli, I am so—"Katie never finishes the sentence because more vomit comes out. She holds her stomach, groaning and whimpering in pain.

"Why is this happening?" she cries.

"Katie, you and I need to go for a walk. Eli, go home and change. I'll call you later," Clare commands.

Eli obeys and before leaving he kisses his girlfriend on the lips. Clare takes Katie's hand, pulling her out of the café.

"Clare, where are we going?" Katie questions.

Clare turns around and looks Katie in the eye, "When was your last period?"

"Last month. Why?"

"When are you supposed to come on?"

"Uh, last week, but—"

Katie gasps. Clare takes her hand and they walk a few blocks to a drug store. They go inside and look around. Clare shoves Katie a pregnancy test, ordering for her to go pay for it. Katie goes to the counter nervously and pays for the pregnancy test.

The two walks to Katie's house since everyone is gone. They go upstairs to the bathroom. Clare waits on the other side of the door while Katie is in the bathroom. She pees on the stick. When she finishes, she opens the door and pulls Clare inside. Clare stars the timer on her phone. She holds Katie's hand and they stand there, anxiously waiting. Katie's heart pounds against her chest and her palms sweat. She was scared to go through this, but she was glad to have her close friend by her side.

Clare's alarm goes off and the two jump. Katie grabs the pregnancy test and she blinks hard, not believing what she's seeing. Clare looks over Katie's shoulder and gasps. Katie turns to her best friend and flings her arms around her. Tears streams down her pale cheeks.

The test was positive. She was pregnant and it only took one time for this to happen. Her world was coming down once again.

"So," Clare says cautiously, "Drew's going to be a father."

This makes Katie cry even harder. She clings tightly to Clare and cries loudly in her ear. She was going to have Drew's baby.


End file.
